


Snowball Fight

by wightdrag0n6



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, M/M, karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightdrag0n6/pseuds/wightdrag0n6
Summary: Dream and Sapnap decide to go visit Punz in his hometown, Punz invites George and while being there Sapnap meetings Karl, this turns into the worst and best trip of their lives.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The Stream

Sapnap leaned against his desk, clicking furiously at his mouse. Red flashed across the screen as "You died" popped up. Groaning, Sapnap leaned back, “DREAM” he yelled to the other room. 

Dream flinched in surprise at the sudden loudness of his best friend, “What Sap?" He glanced down at the time on his phone, "It's 7 a.m. dude, why are you even awake?"

Sapnap laughed quietly to himself, knowing for a fact that he had at least startled Dream. “We're doing an Among Us stream later with Punz. Punz invited his friend George as well. You probably won't know him, he's British.”

Dream sat up, "That's cool, I'm down, but why are you awake? You're usually up at 2 p.m.. Is anything important happening today?"

Sapnap rolled his chair over to the door, leaning out of it while still being in the chair, "I mean, I've been recording with George so I haven't really even slept yet tonight." He stretched, groaning loudly, "I'm about to go to bed but I just wanted to let you know. The stream's gonna be around 6 p.m.."

Dream huffed, "Dude. You woke me up for that? I'm going back to bed."  
Sapnap laughed loudly and rolled back to his desk, clicking out of his game and standing up. He stretched his back before shuffling over to his bed. Sleepily he crawled underneath the covers and began to doze off.

After a while, Dream realized with a groan that he couldn’t go back to sleep. He got up and walked into the kitchen, deciding to make coffee. After he got his coffee and fed Patches, he walked back to his room and sat in his chair, logging onto his computer and turning on Heather by Conan Gray while browsing through twitter. 

He came across Punz’s tweet that said “Special Among us Proximity chat later tonight with, @Georgenotfound, and @Sapnap + more” 

Curiosity got the best of Dream as he clicked on George's username. He scrolled through the other streamers Twitter for a bit before he decided he was also gonna check out his Youtube. He ended up watching the others' videos for almost four hours in total. 

With never having talked to George, he found his content really funny. He already had a feeling that he was a really nice person and couldn't wait to meet him. He followed george. 

Sapnap stirred, getting up out of his bed before walking down to the kitchen, assuming that's where he'd find Dream. When the other was nowhere to be found, he walked up to his room. Amusement prickled at his chest when he peeked in and saw Dream slumped onto his computer desk.

"Yo! Dream. You fell asleep while editing! The stream is in like 30 minutes. Get up" Sapnap leaned closer and reared back, cackling laughter leaving him, "And you're watching George!" He howled.

Dream shot up, his face bright red, "Sapnap! Get out!" Sap laughed as he left, not helping the blush of embarrassment that continued to stain Dreams face red.

"Fuck. Now the video is going to be late. I'm going to have to finish editing tonight."

He glanced down at his phone and noticed the Twitter notification that read Georgenotfound Has started following you. He simply nodded his head and exited out of Twitter, pulling up Doordash and ordering food.

He opened up Twitch and got everything ready before starting the stream.

“Hi chat!” He said cheerily as the Twitch notification went out and people started trickling in. “Today we are playing Among Us with proximity chat with Punz, Sapnap, Corpse, and George and I'm not quite sure who else. Sapnap is finishing setting up proximity chat, but we're going to go ahead and load into the lobby with everyone else.” 

“Hey Dream where the hell is Sapnap at? Is that dude sleeping or something?” Punz joked as Sapnap finally joined the lobby. “No dipshit. I was finishing setting up the proximity chat.” 

“Well are we ready to start? Is everyone here?” George asked curiously, as it was 2 a.m. for him and he wanted it to be over as soon as it could. 

The first round started and Dream and George got imposter together. He found George in game and chirped out, “Hey George! Don't go in storage. There's a body. I killed Sapnap.” George let out a hum of acknowledgement “Okay Dream. Avoid storage. Got it. Wanna stick with me so we can vouch for each other? We can find someone else as well so we can have a group of 3.” 

“Yeah that's smart, let's go find Corpse. He's the smartest here from what I know.” 

They won that game in the end.

“FUCK YOU DREAM!!” Dream heard Sapnap shout from the mic and from the hallway. After about 2 more hours of playing, everyone got off and ended their streams. Dream ended up staying up because he still had to edit his new manhunt with Bad and Sapnap. 

“Hey, Dream wanna play some Minecraft. I'm too awake to sleep anyways and I know you have to edit because you mentioned that and I figured you would want someone to talk to then we can play Minecraft after?” George spoke suddenly, startling Dream. "Absolutely! I'd love that!" Dream responded.


	2. The night it happened

“AHHHHHHHH DREAM IM DYING!!!!!!!!!!!!” George screamed so loud into Dream’s headset he had to turn it down. 

“Oh god I just yelled like that in front of Dream, shit.” George nervously thought to himself while biting his nail. During the silence he was hoping there was a chance Dream didn't hear him. 

“AHHH George omg what did you die from holy” Dream exclaimed after a second of freezing trying to process the sound George just made. “Don't worry though, it's fine George, besides i just have to finish the end and get it uploaded then we can play Minecraft.” 

George stepped out of his shock that he could scream that loud in itself   
“Okay forsure, only for a little bit though it's almost 6am and I haven't slept yet.”   
“Wait what, it's 6am for you, it's 3 here, George please sleep, we can play minecraft tomorrow.” dream said softly and concerned.

“But why sleep when i could talk to you..” George said with a quick breath he could feel himself blushing so hard, but why he had only meant dream but he felt like he knew everything about him.

“George, you need the rest. It's unhealthy to stay up and not sleep, for your health, I care about you, can't you get sick, That would be bad.” Dream said, trying to avoid the butterflies that he was taking over when hearing what George had said.

“Ugh, fine i guess. Goodnight dream btw i sent you my phone number maybe we could play imessage games or call again, you're really really fun to talk too. Goodnight Dream.” George left the call quickly after that could he really have feelings for Dream, he couldn't they had just meant. “There’s no way i can like him, we just meant. Oh god why am i like this.” 

Dream also leaving the call set the manhunt to premiere at the scheduled time. He couldn't sleep for hours replaying what George said, there was no way I liked george. I’m straight.” he thought about that for the rest of the time until he finally fell asleep. 

When George woke up he saw he had a text from Dream, he opened it and it said “Hey might as well take up on your offer wanna play 8ball?” He was so happy to actually have a text from Dream, then he knew. He knew that he did like Dream. More than what he had hoped. “I should play back” he sent the game of 8ball back along with a good morning message for when Dream woke up. He changed his contact to “Dream<3” then put some music and got in the shower about to stream. 

Dream had finally woken up, he went downstairs and saw sapnap feeding Patches “Thanks for feeding her sap” he said as he yawned 

“Bro, did you even sleep, you look so tired” sapnap explained being concerned   
“After we all ended the streams me and george stayed up in a call so i would have someone to talk to while i finished editing. Sapnap are you okay? You seem nervous” Dream finished.

“Uhh, yeah dude, but i need to tell you something, im bisexual.” sapnap said very scared to the point where you could tell he was shaking 

“Dude, omg im so proud of you! I'm so happy for you, thats dope man!” Dream said Happily for his best friend, that was the moment he knew that he wasn't straight and those butterflies from the previous night were not a coincidence.


	3. The Invite

After 2 weeks of late night calls and long games of 8ball, Dream and George were becoming best friends, which worried them both, they both liked each other, but neither wanted to tell the other. 

“Dream Punz wants us to connect to call with him later, he wont tell me why he wants you to hear also.” sapnap said while leaning against the door in the doorway “anyways dream what have you been up to?” 

“Nothing me and George were filming some YouTube videos. The one I'm uploading tomorrow is called “Minecraft death swap” He's also uploading on his channel called “Minecraft, but my friend is a dog.” Dream explained while beaming happily. 

Sapnap left the room after saying bye and telling him to get on discord. As Dream connects to the call you can hear Sapnap and Punz just laughing, “Hey guys, what did you need to tell us Punz?” Dream asked, sounding very concerned. 

“Oh, yeah I forgot, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to Massachusetts for a while maybe like a month i just got my new house and its very lonely and i know we all wanna meet in person but dream I didn't know because you haven't even shown your face to me yet. So it's up to you guys.” Punz uttered. 

“Sapnap, it's up to you I trust punz to show him my face so it's up to you if you wanna go” Dream said nervously 

“Oh, you sure Dream because I would love to go. It seems like a fun break from social media, besides a road trip could be fun.” sapnap was mentioning 

“Oh yeah and I already talked to George about it. He said he could come as well if you're comfortable with that dream.” Punz said Dream hearing the smiling the the way they both spoke agreed as he silently thought to himself “Fuck.”  


After they all left the call, Dream decided to take a shower, right before he got in the shower he got a message from George that said “Oh btw what's your snapchat dream?” Dream sent the snapchat and put on “I wanna be yours” by Arctic Monkeys and got in the shower. As he was listening to the song he heard the line “Baby, i just wanna be yours” ever since he thought of the fact that George was going to see what Dream looked like. 

The rest of the day he thought about how different everything could be when they meet in person, all kinds of thoughts fled his mind “what if he doesn't like the way I look” “what if he doesn't like the way I act” “what if after this trip he doesn't want to be friends anymore.” those alone stressed dream enough so he didn't have an appetite to eat anything for dinner that night. 

The next morning he woke up to his phone and he looked at it “Missed call Mom x12.” He called her back and her voice was so shaky like she had been crying “Clay! You answered, I wish I could tell you this to your face but you're father had a heart attack last night, he sadly didn't make it. That's why I've been calling. Can you come to town for the funeral this weekend?” 

“Mom oh I'm so sorry you and drista had to go through that alone yes of course i can come up. Do you mind if sapnap comes? I'm sure he will also miss dad.” dream said with his voice cracking on the verge of tears “Of course he can, I'll see you soon stay safe I love you clay” “I love you too mom” Dream finished before the call ended. 

He started crying but as Patches walked through the door Sapnap shortly followed “Dude what's wrong why are you crying, Clay what's wrong? Sapnap rushed his words as soon as he saw the state dream was in. 

“Oh, yeah sap it was just that my dad passed away last night, the funeral is this weekend.” dream said trying to control his tears “oh no, Dream I'm sorry can you try to eat something you didn't eat yesterday and its 2pm you need food.” Sapnap explained sympathetically with a calm voice. “Yeah you're right I'm going to order chipotle can you go pick it up for me?” Dream said now calming down more “Yes I can go get it” sapnap said and walked out of Dreams room. 

The rest of the day he was spent editing and talking to George until sapnap got back, “GEORGE I FINISHED EDITING” Dream yelled that it scared the almost asleep man on the other side of the mic. “AH Dream Jesus that was loud, but congrats you can upload it on time now, are you excited for the trip to Massachusetts?” George asked, being just as nervous so see dream as he was. 

“Yeah, I forgot a lot of stuff happened today the trip slipped my mind but yeah I'm stoked just kind of nervous you know, face reveal to two people kind of scary but i trust you both so that's why I'm doing it.” Dream said, explaining not trying to embarrass himself, so he changed the subject “Soo, George what's your favorite song?” 

“I like the song Snowman by Sia, it's really good how about you what's your favorite song”  
“Umm probably I wanna be yours” dream ended the sentence not thinking “wait what?” George asked with a little hope it wasn't a song “ohhh by arctic monkeys you should listen to it, but i have to go but i will message you.” Dream said as he disconnected. “That was close” he said to himself while adding Snowman to his playlist.


End file.
